gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nova Aquila
"No Gods, No Kings, Only Man" Nova Aquila, officially 'Nova Aquilana Res Publica, '''is a massive sovereign nation encompassing most of the continents of Kilran, Sivistys, and Audax. It is the largest country in Aquila, followed closely by the rival Eternal Empire of Khotan. Formed in the wake of the Aether War by a confederation of Aquilan states known as the Alliance, it is now governed with an iron fist by the Maximist faction, espousing a collection of revanchist and humanist ideals comprising the totalist ideology. Its formal government is led by the Senate, the three most powerful members of which comprise the ruling Triumvirate. Its capital is in the fortress-city of Xolumir, and its total population is estimated at well over 60 million. Geography Nova Aquila is nominally described as an integralist state with a complicated dialectic between the many constituent provinces and an ever-more powerful central government. It is comprised of 22 component "Organs" roughly corresponding to the original regional signatories of the Aether Pact which formed the Alliance. When the Alliance dissolved in the wake of Pluton's Rebellion, these Organs were directly absorbed into Xolumir, retaining de-jure sovereignty but quickly falling into practical subservience to the Center. Spanning a massive superstate from the temperate Port Ramona to the frigid Carson, Nova Aquila is host to a wild variety of climates and time zones. Mere decades ago, maintaining any semblance of stability over such a huge swath of land would have been a fever dream, but exponential advancements in redstone technology such as the zeppelin, the transcontinental rail, and the radio have significantly consolidated the state and connected populations across the world. Still, the vast majority of the country is wildly undeveloped, and the population split between rural and urban environments is still roughly 50/50 - though the bustling cities on the southern coast are rapidly growing. Economy The economy of Nova Aquila is large but sluggish, controlling an unrivaled portion of the world's ore and timber industries but lacking the political and economic coordination to put them to efficient use. Though Xolumir exercises complete nominal control over the nation's economy, old vestiges of the mercantile system of yore remain, and the discordant merchant guilds still cling on to the remnants of the massive private sector. There also exists a sizeable informal/gray market within the untamed wilds that comprise most of the state where the government cannot effectively collect taxes or coordinate economic projects. Temporary measures have been put in place by the Maximists to recalibrate the Aquilan economy, including the introduction of their own currency, the Aquile, intended to decrease the influence of the ever-present Dreiton Exchange Mandate which controls up to a quarter of the republic's productive forces through corporate stakes. Politics The Senate holds supreme constitutional power over the republic. The Organs have proportional representation within the body, which meets regularly in Xolumir to discuss matters of state. The Senate of Nova Aquila has historically been wildly inefficient, though in recent years its policy-making has increasingly been driven by the informal Triumvirate comprised of its three most powerful members, who have been given essentially unchecked political authority due to popular pressure for greater governmental response times. The Triumvirate's de-facto leader, or "Vozhd," has been Boris Redwalker, a native of Daguo, since its founding. The most powerful faction within the Senate are the Maximists, who were founded in the wake of the Aether War and recently became ascendant due to the failings of the state during the War of the Sunflower. Borrowing a strain of nationalist ideology imported from the Dreiton Totalist Party in the south, the Maximists arose in reaction to popular fears of anarchist rebellion a la the uprising of the Audax Commune some decades prior, as well as disdain for the Khotanese aggressors in the north. Their party line upholds strict and militant intolerance for any and all practices of the Old Ways, including the worship of any gods or other celestials; the absolute devastation of the Aether War put the fear of the dark arts back in the Aquilan populace, and many are still terrified at the prospect of more celestial horror. Thus, the Maximists call for the unity of mankind against threats from the outer universe, as well as vigilance against those who would jeopardize the new world order. Their rhetoric also invokes the imagery of the Aquilan Empire of yore - known as the Xolumir Khaganate in Kilranian tongue - which they claim to be the spiritual successors of, viewing the late Mad King, as well as other figures such as Triton of the Knights Thash, as valiant crusaders against the forces of evil for their oppression of those Attuned to the Old Ways. Their true leader is unknown, with Vozhd Redwalker acting as their chief representative in the government. ''History & military TBA Category:Governments Category:Minecraft Category:Invidere